Unexpected Caretaker
by Death Panther
Summary: It was just a normal day for Mark. That is until he gets a weird phone call. He drops everything, flying off to London to visit a certain British man. The only problem is that he's visiting him at the Hospital.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Mark's POV

My eyes opened slowly as my alarm went off. Grumbling, I turned it off and just stared at my ceiling as I started to wake up more. I yawned scratching my chin, feeling little hairs prickle my fingertips. _Maybe I should shave..._ I thought to myself. "Nah." I said lazily.

I sat up in bed, running a hand through my hair taking out a few tangles in the process. I yawned again as I reached for my glasses. I got up and headed to my bathroom for a nice shower.

I closed the door to keep the heat in and walked over to the shower, turning the knobs to the perfect temperature. While I waited, I took off my t-shirt and pajama pants. I took my boxers off and stepped into the relaxing heat. I grabbed the shampoo and lathered my head up with the sweet-scented suds. I started playing with my hair making it stand straight up. I laughed when I realized that I was acting like a child.

I rinsed out the bubbles before I grabbed my secret stuff that makes my hair _so damn sexy._ I rinsed that out after a minute or so. I cleaned the rest of my body, still wrapped in the warmth of the water.

I probably just stood in the shower for thirty more minutes before I finally stepped out. Mainly because the water turned cold on me. I shook my head, water droplets falling everywhere as I reached for my fluffy towel.

I dried myself off, wrapping it around my waist as I stepped out of the bathroom. I grabbed my 'lucky' flannel and comfortable jeans. I got dressed before walking back into the bathroom to continue my morning routine.

I looked in the mirror._ Damn my hair looks fluffy._ I thought poking at it slightly. I run my brush through it to remove any tangles and I brushed my teeth. I looked back at the mirror. A handsome son of a bitch stared back at me. I chuckled to myself as I walked back into my room turning the light off as I passed through the door.

I was about to sit at my computer but my phone rang. Picking it up I saw that Aaron was calling me. I smiled as I pressed Accept.

"Hey Yami, how are ya buddy?" I asked smiling. "Hello? Is this Mark?" Someone different asked, it was a woman. "Y-yeah. Why do you have Aaron's phone?" I asked tentatively. "Aaron's in the hospital and your number was on speed-dial." I nearly dropped the phone. "Sir? We would really appreciate it if you could come to watch over him. Could you?" The lady asked. "Ye-" I cleared my throat. "Yeah, of course. I'll see when the next flight to 'Brit-' to London will be." I said quietly. "Thank you Sir. Cheers." The lady said. "Yeah. Cheers." I said before hanging up.

I sat in my chair, immediately looking up plane tickets to London. I was relieved to see one leaves today around 4. I looked at the clock. It was almost 10 in the morning. I smiled slightly and bought the tickets. I had 6 hours left.

I grabbed my suitcase and packed at least two weeks' worth of clothes. I made a quick video saying how I was going to be gone for two weeks and how I won't be able to make any videos while I'm gone. I set it to upload tomorrow.

I looked at the time. It said 11:30. I turned off my lights and turned off the power in my house. I locked the door behind me. I called a cab, not wanting my car stolen while I'm gone.

The cab arrived I put my stuff beside me and told the guy to go to the airport. It was a peaceful drive. It gave me time to think of what happened to Aaron to cause him to go to the hospital. I guess I spaced out because the guy snapped his fingers in front of my face. I apologized and thanked him for the ride, paying him with a little tip.

I looked at my phone and realized that the drive here was an hour and a half. I sighed as I went through the doors to begin my long trek through security.

_~Time skip, two hours later~_

I plopped down on a chair after waiting for two whole hours, _Jeez._ I took out my phone. _One hour left._ I sighed unlocking my phone to pass the time.

I guess I zoned out again because I heard my plane being called out. I put my phone away and grabbed my luggage, rather my "carry-on" since my other bags were already loaded.

I gave the lady my ticket smiling as she nodded her head. I found my seat. I had the window seat. I set my bag at my feet while I sat down in my spot. I buckled up so I wouldn't have to later. I was about to go to sleep to skip the plane ride until I felt a couple light taps on my shoulder. I opened my eyes to see a gasping kid as his eyes widen. I smiled, chuckling softly.

"Hi." I said. The kid looked as if he was about to cry. _Oh no…_ "Hey, hey, hey. Don't cry, please." I said worried. "I'm-I'm just so glad I get to finally meet y-you." The kid said sniffling a bit, but he held back his tears.

"Really?" I asked. "Hold on a sec." I said as I pulled my bag up to me. I'm glad I packed these… I thought as I pulled out a small pink mustache. "Here." I said, handing him the miniature Warfstache. "So, what's your name?" I asked.

Before the kid could answer. A woman walked up to us. "Danny, are you bothering this man?" She asked. "Mom, I'm almost 12 now. I'm not that annoying anymore." The kid protested. His mother was about to say something before I cut in. "Ma'am, don't worry, he's not bothering me at all." I said politely. "Alright, then." The lady smiled kindly before she sat in the row beside us.

"Anyways, I wish my sister was still here to see you." Danny said looking down slightly. "What do you mean by that?" I asked quietly. "Well mom said that she had to go away for a while but that was almost a year ago…" Danny said. "How old was she?" I asked. "She was almost in 12th grade. She was a little down at times but she's the one that told me about you. She said that you _had_ helped in ways no one really could. But she said that it was still really hard… I really miss Sasha…" Danny said trailing off. "Plus I don't think my dad took it so well that she left. A week or two after Sasha left, he left too…" Danny finished looking down.

_Aww…_ I shook my head slightly. "Hmm, well. Maybe you'll see them again someday." I said smiling. He smiled up at me slightly. I tried to stifle a yawn. "I hate to say this but I'm actually kind of tired. It was truly nice to meet you Danny." I said ruffling his hair. He giggled as he playfully tried to push my arm away. "Alright. Night Mark." He said yawning too. He soon started to snore quietly. I looked over towards his mom, seeing that she had a picture in her lap. I looked closer. In the picture I saw a man, his arm draped over a girl's shoulder, both smiling brightly at the camera. I looked up at the mother's face, noticing a few tears falling down every so often. I frowned sadly. "I'm sorry for your losses." I said quietly. She quickly wiped away her tears before she looked up at me. She glanced at Danny. "He's not old enough to know that they're never coming back. I was planning on telling him when he's 16." She said softly. I slightly nodded my head.

I ripped off a corner of a magazine that was there as an idea to pass the time. I wrote something down before I stretched out my arm. "Here," I said, she took the paper, looking at it slightly confused."Why did you give me a phone number?" She asked. "It's mine. I thought I could help in the near future if it ever comes to that point. That is if you're ok with my offer to help. I know I'm a

stranger and everything. But I can guarantee you that I am a good man." I said smiling softly. She smiled slightly, "I'll accept your offer. Thank you... Mark, right?" She asked. "Yeah, it's Mark and you're welcome." I said. She relaxed in her seat closing her eyes.

I turned towards the window, staring out into the night. I think back to the picture that she was holding. I just hope that that's not me in a few days… But instead of two people… I will just see one British man that I would never be able to talk to agi- _No! I have to stop thinking like that…_

I sigh quietly as I close my eyes, dreaming of what tomorrow might have in store, just waiting for me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jess and I decided to just have a day in the town. I had a video already set-up to upload later today so there was nothing else to do. We stopped by Djanogly Café to get tea to go. I gave the idea to park the car and walk through town instead. I parked the car beside the sidewalk, opening the door as I took out the keys. I walked up beside Jess as I took a sip of my tea.

We had just past the fabulously British Jack Wills, when Jess gave out a squeal. I looked over towards her to see that she had saw a little kitten staring at her with big eyes. It stared at her before it pawed lightly at the window, meowing without a sound. She ran inside, kicking up dust and dirt in her wake. I looked up to see that she ran into Petland, a local pet store of ours. I sighed quietly, shaking my head as I made my way through the door. I looked over to her as she picked up the kitten, holding it in her arms.

"I'm gonna have to buy him for you, aren't I?" I asked as I petted the little guy's head, hearing him purr loudly in response. "No..." Jess said quietly. "I just wanted to get a better look at him." She said rubbing his ears. She sighs and sets the kitten back into the pen,laughing as the kitten tackles a ball of yarn that's nearby.

She begins to head to the exit when I get an idea. "Hey Jess," I say. "Yeah?" She asks. "I'm gonna go check out the fish, I'll be out in a minute." I say. She shrugs before she walks out the door. I look around for someone with the petland jacket on. "Can I help you with anything, Sir?" I jump suddenly, turning around to see that an averaged height man was the one that spoke to me.

He had a bit of hair growing on the lower part of his chin, it was barely noticeable. His blonde hair looked as if he had just woken up. I signaled him to move in closer, he looked both ways before he leaned in. In a hushed voice I said, "Could you hold onto that kitten for me in the window?" The man then looked at me with a more sincere smile."Is he for the girl?" The man asks. I gave a quick nod. "Then hurry back, the animals on display don't stay long, and the boss gets mad if we hold them for too long."

I thanked the kind man. Taking another glance at the kitten, I could see its big eyes staring back at me longingly. I walk out of the building to see Jess sitting out on a bench that was beside the pet store. She reminded me of a little kid who didn't get the present she wanted for Christmas. It was quite pitiful. "Why did you want to go see the fish anyways?" She asked, looking puzzled. "Oh I just wanted to look at the colorful fishes." She let out a small chuckle as we began our journey back to the car.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Mark's POV

It was almost 3 in the morning when I sighed quietly as I walked up to Aaron's door, my bags in my hands. Since I was in a rush over here, I wasn't able to get a hotel room reserved and it was like every hotel around here was packed full. I picked up a moderately-sized rock flipping it over to see his spare key wedged into it. I took it out of its hiding spot, thanking god I paid attention when he told me about his house. I took a shaky breath as I turned the key, unlocking the door.

It seemed so quiet when I stepped into the cold, dark house closing the door behind me as I went. I placed my things beside the wall, not knowing where to put them at the moment. I ventured around the house, seeing where and what each room was.

Once in the door it was the living room, a decently sized TV, a couch, a chair, coffee table, the normal stuff you would see. I looked down the hallway seeing four doors, two on the left side, one door on the right and a door at the very end of the hall. I opened the first one on the left to find that it was his and Jess's room. The door on the right was like a retreat room. It had what looked like Aaron's computer set towards the corner. A couch and a nice TV most likely out of the camera's view, rested by the wall.

I opened the other door on the left, revealing that it was a spare bedroom. A large queen-sized bed rested in the upper right corner of the room. Covering the bed was a dark red duvet, it almost looked like it was black. The room had a few furnishings in it, like a nightstand beside the bed. There were two bookshelves which fit nicely in the upper left corner of the room, filled with books of course. And a dresser snugged up against the bottom right of the room, facing the bed. I guess this is the room I'll be using. I thought quietly. I closed the door before I opened the last door at the end of the hall. It was just a large bathroom. Luckily there weren't any crazed butt-stabbers hiding in there. I chuckled a little before I closed the door.

I walked back to the living room, now noticing that it branched off into the kitchen. A small rectangular table with two chairs stood near the corner of the room. I sighed quietly as I slowly slid down into the couch, shaking slightly. I jumped when my phone started to buzz in my pocket.

"H-Hello?" I answered the phone with a shaky voice and hand. "Hello… Mark right?" The lady asked. "Yeah, its Mark." I said quietly. "Ok, Mark. Aaron is ok." I let out a sigh in relief. "But he's in a semi-coma..." I choked as the air got caught in my throat. "You can come keep him company if you'd like. I think I can let it slide that it's not visiting hours yet." She said, sounding like she was smiling softly.

"Y-yeah, he'd probably like someone that he knows beside him." I said barely above a whisper. "Also I wanted to tell you that he didn't come in alone. There was one other person but they were proclaimed dead when the paramedics arrived. I believe it was a girl." She said slowly. "Th-thanks for telling me." I smiled slightly. I hung up the phone as I stared into the space of the room. I got up, running my hands through my hair softly. I grabbed my jacket out of my bag before heading out the door, locking it before I put the key in my zipper pocket, zipping it up so I won't lose it.

I breathed in the chilly night air shuddering softly as I began to walk towards the hospital since it wasn't that far to be worth a drive.

As I walked I passed a couple stores. One store in particular caught my attention. Resting quietly against the dark window was a little kitten, its head continuing to fall to the side as it tried to stay awake just to watch me in curiosity. Me being the kind of person that obsesses over all things tiny, I wanted to hold the little guy so badly, upset that the store was closed right now even though I knew it was like 3:30 in the morning. Maybe I'll stop by later. I thought quietly to myself.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

As we were walking back to the car, Jess wanted to look around at the other stores before we go. So we diverted our course and headed towards the other places.

I jokingly let out an unneededly loud sigh as Jess started to drag me into a clothes shop. She shook her head, rolling her eyes as I was forced through the doors.

It felt like hours as she picked out clothes. Trying each of them on, showing them off for me to decide which looked better on her. Repeating this same process over and over again.

I guess I had dozed off because the next thing I knew I was woken up by Jess. She shook her head smiling at me. I sat up to stretch. "How long was I out for?" I asked with a yawn. "Only about ten minutes." She responded.

Luckily we walked out of the store with only three new items. A new jacket and shoes for Jess and just a black leather-ish jacket for me.

We continued to walk around for a bit. We decided to eat at a nearby diner before we headed home.

Mark's POV

I took a deep breath as I gazed up at the intimidating building. I shivered, not realizing it until a chill went up my spine. I took another breath before letting it go slowly, trying to calm my nerves. I stepped closer to the building, reaching for the door.

It smelled like medicine the moment I opened the door. I walked in expecting it to be a little busy, but to my surprise it was relatively quiet. A few beeps and rings here and there, quiet whispers echoing faintly throughout the halls... and the sad distant cries of sorrow and lament in the desolated hallways.

I slowly made my way to the receptionists' desk, feeling my mouth go dry when I was a foot away. Sitting in a chair was a woman calmly reading a book. She wasn't wearing the normal blue outfit, instead it looked like a professional made this shirt.

It had colors scattered out randomly. The thing that caught my eye though was the middle of the shirt. There was a mixed rainbow of a man that had a giant outline of a red heart on his chest and distinct black hair. He was kneeling down beside another multi-colored person, a child. His hand was stretched out, reaching towards the child's face as if he was wiping away their tears. I noticed a slightly thin dark pink strip outlining the man. I then noticed that the child had red lines going all up the arms.

I took a shaky breath before I cleared my throat. She looked up with a kind smile. "I'm guessing you're Mark?" She kindly asked. I nodded, not sure if I could trust my voice. She stood up walking around the desk. Her pants was just like the shirt. The only difference from the shirt was that there wasn't a hidden picture but there was pink mustaches spread throughout the design. She followed my gaze and looked at herself.

"A very close friend of mine made me this." She said smiling slightly. I nod, clearing my throat again. "The man and child in the middle, it has a deeper meaning doesn't it?" I asked curiously. She nodded, "She's always going on about how this one guy on YouTube had saved her life. She's here if you'd like to meet her. She's almost 14." I smiled softly. "Did she tell you the name of the YouTuber?" I asked. "Yeah it was something like Mark-iplier. Have you heard of him?" She asked smiling. "Yeah actually, I know all about him most likely since I am him." I smiled when I saw her eyes light up and a giant grin spread out across her face. "No way, now you gotta go see her." She said. "I would be happy too... But first I want to see Aaron..." I said ending in a slight whisper. "Oh, of course. I can't promise you that she won't find you." She said trying to cheer me up. I smiled halfheartedly in response.

"So... What ruhm?" I asked trying to hide how shaky I was. "I'll show ya. Follow me." She said walking away.

As we walked down the halls, I tried not to look into the rooms fearful of what I might see inside. I look up seeing a sign, an arrow pointing towards the way we're heading... that this hall will take you to the ICU. I started to feel shaky again as I continued to follow. She stopped beside a door, waiting for me. She took a breath when I caught up to her. "Mark, don't freak out when you see him, ok? He might look bad, but he is definitely still alive. I promise." She said slowly. I breathed in a quivering breath as I nodded my head. She nodded her head reaching for the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Mark's POV

As the door opened I was greeted by a dimly lit room. Towards the wall by the window… sat a bed with him appearing as if he was just in a peaceful sleep, like he would wake up any moment and talk about life in "BritainLand". I walked into the room, cautiously stepping closer to the bed.

"Here's a chair for ya, and don't worry about another patient staying in here. Comatose patients are usually one to a room. It's rare for us to have two in a room." She said as she pushed the chair towards me. I sat down, surprised to find it quite comfy. "Thank you... I don't believe I got your name." I said softly. "Oh right, oops. It's Jasmine, Jay for short." She said as she headed towards the door. "Anyways, it was nice meeting you Mark but I gotta get back." She said shrugging slightly. "It was nice meeting you too." I said. "See ya later Mark." She said closing the door behind her.

The room grew quiet, the continuous thu-thumps being the only thing that broke the silence. In a way I was glad that it did, I wouldn't have been able to withstand the silence for long.

I cleared my throat and took a slow deep breath. I begin to get lost in thought as I started to relax a bit in the chair. I get up slightly out of my seat, deciding to move a bit closer to the bed as I moved my chair. Sitting back down another thought came to mind.

Some comatose patients have claimed that they were able to hear people talking to them while in a coma. They tested out a theory a couple times. Because people were curious if coma patients could only hear family members and close friends or if they could hear people that they never knew. The result was slightly surprising. They could only hear the people that they knew, everyone else sound like a random person in a dream.

Maybe Aaron could hear me? The thought caused a bit of happiness to flood my mind. I leaned my elbows on the edge of the bed. I picked up his hand, being careful to not bump the IV that was in the back of his wrist. I sniffed slightly, sadden when he didn't even twitch to my actions.

"H-hey Aaron. It's me. Mark. I'm here... Here in Britianland. I came here to keep you com-company. I don't even know what h-appened. All I know is that you were in a wreck. It hasn't even been a day since the cr-crash. They said that a girl was with you, was that Jess?"

I stopped for a moment, trying to quiet myself down so no one could hear me. I was feeling slightly vulnerable right now and I didn't want any questions asked towards me. I take off my glasses, laying them on the table beside the bed. I wiped away the few tears that had cascaded down my cheeks.

I looked back at Aaron, causing a mental image to appear in my mind. Before, I didn't really take Aaron's condition into mind. But since I was alone, it was like the lights suddenly brightened. Only now could I see just how damaged he truly was… and it was heartbreaking to say the least.

Wrapped tightly around his head was a white cloth-like material that had a slightly red tint in one spot on his right temple. His face had scratches here and there. Both his arms laid above the smoothed-out blanket that was pulled up to his chest. I saw multiple bruises forming all over his left arm. The white cloth was wrapped securely around his left shoulder. A darker red tint covered a large area, leaving barely any of the white showing. The cloth was over his right shoulder as well, except it went underneath the blanket. Perhaps he hurt his sides or chest.

~Time Skip~

It's about 6:45 in the morning. I kept myself occupied, without disturbing the people around us with the sounds of the TV, by looking through Facebook and Twitter.

By now the video was up from yesterday and a lot of people were wondering where I went with such short notice. I don't want to say the complete truth, fearing that Aaron doesn't want people to know, but I should give at least half of the truth as to why I'll be gone. Deciding it would be easier to make a video instead of just a post on Facebook, I hit the record button on my phone.

"Hey guys, sorry about the sudden prolonged delay in videos. I didn't expect it either. But yesterday I was called to be informed about someone that I hold close to my heart was in an accident. So I pretty much dropped everything and rushed over here to help. And no, I'm not in LA right now. I don't know if they want the whole Internet to know yet, but I just wanted to say sorry about this "unexpected hiatus" but I promise that as soon as I'm able, I'll post a longer video. But until then expect to see 1 to 2 minute long videos just like when I was in the hospital. While I'm waiting for them to get better I'll be reading your comments on Facebook, Twitter, YouTube, etc., places like that.

To think, I was about to just post this as a message on Facebook, good thing I thought that that wouldn't have been a good idea and I was right. Anyways, don't be mad at me or the person I'll probably have to cater for a while after they recover.

Either way, I've been rambling for too long. I hope to see you guys soon, and as always I will see _you_… in the next update video. Buh-bye"

I smiled as I waved at the camera before I stopped the recording.

_I couldn't show them. I just couldn't show them how scared I was at the possibility of losing Aaron._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Mark's POV

I sighed quietly as I sat down in my usual seat. It has almost been a week since Aaron arrived here. I studied his face, watching for even the slightest twitch of muscle, anything really. But nothing moved. I sighed again before I carefully picked up his hand, holding it in mine.

"Hey Aaron. I just got back from that little pet shop. I was told that this certain kitten that caught my eye was being held onto for a man. I asked a guy that worked there if he knew who it was… He said a man that had a wreck recently. I bet you were planning on getting that itty bitty kitty for Jess, weren't you. I promise I'll get you that kitten… He said I could get her tomorrow, and I will. For you." I said gently rubbing my thumb over the back of his hand.

My head shoots up as I take a quick intake of air. I guess I had dozed off without even knowing it. I looked at the clock that was beside the bed. I believe it was 6:37 PM when I got back. Now it read 5:42 AM. "Man, I slept for 11 hours." I said quietly to myself. I stretched, attempting at fixing the kinks out of my neck and back. Relieved to be able to relax again, I slouched back down into my chair.

This whole week I've rarely left Aaron's side, the only times being to get something to eat, a change of clothes, and yesterday to check out that little kitty. I've been using Aaron's car to get around easier since Jess's was the car they wrecked in.

"I might as well get up and go get breakfast. After that I'll go get the kitten." I started in a whisper but it was so quiet by the end I slightly shook my head. "I really need to stop talking to mys- oh who am I kidding. I'm Markiplier, I'm gonna talk to myself for as long as I live." I said smiling and chuckling to myself quietly. The room grew silent after that.

"Markimoo?" I froze as I heard the quiet voice break the silence and the squeak of the door opening wider. "Hmm?" I look over my shoulder to see a girl standing in the doorway holding onto an IV Pole, her face changed from curious to shocked in a split second. I smiled at her kindly. "You must be that 14 year old Jay talked about, am I right?" I asked softly. She nodded her head frantically, a huge grin covering up her face. I chuckled, "You can come over here, I don't bite." She grabbed a chair, pulling it with her as she quickly made her way to me. However she stopped when her eyes landed on the bed. "Is… Is that…" She asked trailing off. "Yeah… It's Yami. He was in a wreck with Jess a week ago…" I responded quietly. "I hope for your sake Mark that he wakes up real soon and everything turns out ok." She said quietly as she sat down in her chair. "Yeah… I hope so too…" I said, staring at Aaron. "Anyways, what's your name?" I asked politely. "It's Isabella, Izzy for short, But most people still call me Isabella saying that it's "such a pretty name." She said doing air quotation marks at the end. I chuckled quietly.

"There you are Izzy. I was wondering where you were." Jay said as she walked through the door, closing it behind her. "I was also wondering when you'd find him." She said looking towards me. "Well I would have known the first day, but _someone_ didn't tell me anything." Izzy said sarcastically as she crossed her arms over her chest, noticeably pouting. I shook my head slightly at the scene before me.

"Well I have to go get an itty bitty kitty for Aaron before anybody else gets him." I said standing up. "If you want you can bring the kitten in for like an hour or so. So it can get used to both of you. That is if you want to." Jay said as I took my phone off of the charger. "Really? Animals aren't allowed in the hospital I thought." I said confused. "They aren't but there are exceptions. And I think I can let this one slide." She said smiling.

"Ok then. I'll bring him here then I'll take him home." I said as I headed out the door. I walked towards Aaron's car, unlocking the doors as I got closer. I started the car, thinking on what to have for breakfast. As I drove, nothing really caught my eye. I shrugged as I just headed for the pet store instead. I parked the car beside the sidewalk, getting out and walking to the front door. I smiled towards the guy from the other day. He walked over, meeting me by the front window. I stooped down and picked the little guy up. He immediately began to purr as he climbed onto my shoulder. The man chuckled as the kitten rubbed its face against mine, purring loudly.

We walked around the store, getting the stuff needed for the little guy. I paid for the stuff and the guy helped me put the stuff in the car. "Thanks… I completely forgot to ask for you name." I said looking at him. "It's Alex, and you're welcome. That little guy has never acted like that before. He would always hiss at anybody that tried to pick him up. I don't know how you did it, but he loves you to death." Alex waved as he went back into the store leaving me looking at the kitten in surprise.

I held the kitten in my hands as I got into the car. I'm gonna let Yami name him, so for now it's little guy, kitty, etc. He curled up on my lap as I began to drive back to the hospital.

I hope Aaron wakes up soon…


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_One look._

That's all it took.

I looked away for a second, before hearing Jess scream. I didn't even see the truck heading straight at us. How could I have been so blind.

I was driving us home after we ate at the diner. Jess was talking about one of her friends, I was only listening with slight interest. I stopped at a stop sign glancing both ways before I went. I should have waited longer. I don't recall hearing the blaring horn of the truck, or its failed attempt at trying to stop. It was Jess, her horror-filled scream was what shocked me out of my ignorant state. It was still too late to do anything about it though.

The truck hit her side first, spinning us out of control as our car spun to the side of the road. When we stopped I remember hitting my head against the glass and sharp pains racing through my left arm. Groggily, I looked towards Jess to see if she was ok. I shamefully wished that I didn't. Sticking through her window was a pipe… which continued through her shoulder, the end sticking out of her hip. She was trapped in her seat... and she was still alive, choking on her own blood. I could hear her gasping for breath, probably only filling her lungs with blood at this point. I didn't know what I could do… She looked at me, she was crying. Shakily, she reached out her hand towards me, I grabbed it, watching as she desperately fought to keep her eyes open. I heard an ambulance in the distance. "Ju-just a little lon-longer Jess. Th-they'll be able to he-help you." I said encouragingly. She nodded her head… but the look on her face said otherwise.

I might as well tell her. "J-Jess, I was pl-planning on getting that kit-kitten for you." I said shakily.

She smiled weakly at me, barely running her thumb over the top of my hand. She was still smiling when her hand suddenly stopped moving. I went into a full-blown panic. She wasn't moving, or breathing. Everything around me began to blur in and out. The sounds of sirens was muffled. But the loud sound of beeping rung in my ears. Darkness was the last thing I saw.

Mark's POV

It has been three hours since I got the itty bitty kitty. Both Izzy and Jay freaked out on how cute she was. An hour ago I took her home and set up her stuff. Like the bed and toys, food and water bowls. She had walked up to Aaron's closed door and meowed looking up at me sadly. I thought that was adorable. Now I have a real reason to come back here every day. To check up on her.

My phone slightly scared me as it suddenly went off. I looked at the caller ID… _Hospital._ I quickly answer it. "Mark, we think Aaron might wake up soon." Jay said happily. I didn't mean to but I hung up and raced to the car. A big smile on my face. _He's waking up..._ I thought as I drove to the hospital.

I burst through the doors. Jay was waiting for me as well as Izzy. I smiled as I walked to Aaron's room. It still hurts me each time I walk into his room and see him like that. But at least I'll get a response back instead of feeling like I'm talking to a wall. He wasn't as pale and he seemed to be breathing almost completely on his own.

A small smile stayed on my face as I sat down in my normal seat. I watched as Aaron slowly breathed. A whole week waiting to talk to a friend. I can't wait to take Aaron home.

**Unknown POV**

"Shouldn't we tell him? I hate for him to not know…" She said as she looked through the door. "No, he already has to deal with worrying about when Aaron will wake up from his coma. We don't want to add cancer to his list of constant worries." I replied looking through the door as well.

Mark's POV

I was looking through a magazine when the heart monitor picked up in speed. I dropped the magazine as I eagerly waited to see his eyes open up. But my breath hitched when he started to thrash violently in the bed. _I almost broke the help button._ I run out of the room vaguely hearing myself shouting for help.


	8. Chapter 8

**Part of this chapter was inspired by another author. WatchandLearnKid. She's on Wattpad, AO3, and too. Go check her out. The story I got the idea from was Halcyon. **

Chapter 8

Mark's POV

I shakily took a sip of coffee that had grown cold a while ago. I could still see the way Aaron's body freaked out on that bed. _They said that he was getting better... _ I hold my hand out in front of me. Seeing how badly I was shaking. I closed my hand bringing it back to my chest. I took a deep breath. That was probably the worst scare I've ever had in my life. Silence and then looking up to see someone close to you start to thrash around suddenly. That can really do a toll to someone's confidence.

I remember how after I called for help I went back into the room. Time slowed down as doctors and nurses rushed past me. Jay had grabbed my arm pulling me back out of the room, I didn't even fight back to stay. She had sat me down and asked for me to explain what happened. I told her and she hurried back into the room.

That was 5 hours ago. It's 3 o'clock now.

I haven't cried or lashed out. I haven't had any emotions cross my mind. It's like I'm in a state of shock. Izzy was the one that had brought me the coffee. She looked slightly different, more pale than usual. I couldn't really say anything since I felt like I was pale too. I set the cup down, finding no use in it anymore. I jumped up when Jay came through the doors.

"He's ok, he's stable again. We don't understand what caused it but we're glad that it wasn't because something was wrong. You can go back in there now." She said as the other people walked out going to help others around. I relaxed releasing the breath that I was unknowingly holding. I walked back into the room, sitting in my normal chair. I heard the door close meaning it was just us in the room.

"H-hey Aaron. You sure gave me one hell of a scare." I said quietly. "You really shouldn't do that to someone. It freaks people out." I heard a slight chuckle escape from me. I felt something on my knee, I looked down. A single wet spot. Another one appeared beside it. I slowly looked back at Aaron as my hand reached up to my face. I wiped at my cheek pulling it away to realize that I was crying. "S-See Aaron… I-It freaks people out…" I said quietly using the end of my shirt to wipe away the rest of the tears.

"Come on Aaron. You gotta wake up…" I said quietly. I leaned forward. "Please, wake up. I need my friend back." I said resting my head on the bed.

Next thing I knew Jay was shaking me awake. I looked up at her before I looked back down. I yawn as I take my glasses off to clean them.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Jay asked. I nodded slightly as I stood up. I glanced at Aaron before I walked out the room behind Jay. "I think you should go check up on the kitten. Mark. I know you want to stay with Aaron but we can look after him. That kitten is all alone." Jay said quietly. I sighed as I went back into the room and grabbed my keys. "Call if anything happens…" I said heading for the exit. "Will do." Jay said waving.

Jay's POV

I'm glad that I was able to get Mark to go home for a while. Aaron must be very special for Mark to stay here all the time.

I walk into Aaron's room. I stroll over to the bed and check the machines. I pull out my flashlight and pull back the eyelid to his right eye. His pupils slightly flinch. I smile. That's a good sign.

_~Time Skip - Two weeks later~_

Mark's POV

"Oh my god. Mark, Aaron's coming to." Was the first thing I heard when I answered my phone. Next thing I know I'm in the car heading to the hospital. Suddenly I'm walking to Aaron's room and stop at the door.

A loud scream echoed down the halls. A doctor and two nurses rushed past me. I quickly followed after them when I heard a panicked voice that sounded more than familiar. "Stop!" Aaron cried out. The two nurses were holding him down. "Wh-where am I? He asked.

"You were in a severe car wreck a month ago. You need to calm down." One of the nurses said. He stopped moving but he was breathing heavily. "Do you remember?" The doctor asked.

He nodded his head, looking around but he never focused on anything in particular. His eyes were bloodshot and frantic. It was worrying to say the least. Something wasn't right.

The doctor approached him and it confirmed my suspicions when the doctor touched his shoulder. Aaron flinched back like he didn't even know he was there. The man took his flashlight out and opened Aaron's eyelid more shining the light into it. His eye reacted but Aaron himself, didn't.

"Can you see anything, Aaron?" The man asked.

"N-no…" Aaron said shutting his eyes tightly for a second. "What does that mean?" He asked looking in the direction of the doctor.

"We'll run some tests. It's probably from your concussion. Your head hit the window of your car and then the steering wheel and it made your optic nerves swell. It could take a while for them to go back down and for you to regain your vision. But we won't know how badly damaged the nerves are until the swelling goes down. They may need to be replaced and that in itself could leave you permanently blind." The doctor wrote down something on his clipboard. "We'll get you on some anti-inflammatory medication to help with the process and get some appointments scheduled so we can keep tabs on it, make sure you're healing properly." The doctor said.

I could feel my heart sinking at the doctor's words. I moved into the corner of the room as everybody walked out of the room. Jay had been standing at the door the whole time. She looked at me sadly.

I couldn't find the strength to move forward. Like I was frozen in place. Aaron just stared straight ahead. Aaron felt along the bar of the bed and pressed a button. Jay opened the door and walked in. "Hey hon. What do you need?" She asked him kindly.

"A phone.." Aaron said softly. She unhooked the hospital phone from the wall and sat it in his lap, placing the receiver in his hand. "It has the basic nine numbers and zero at the bottom, no crazy buttons. Do you need help dialing?" She asked him.

"N-no.. Thank you." He said quietly. "If you need me, I'm just down the hall. My name is Jay by the way." And she left the room.

Aaron felt the phone, picturing the numbers on the buttons. He held the phone to his ear as he laid back against the hospital bed's pillows.

Time seemed to stop when my phone vibrated in my pocket. I had put it on silence a few days ago. I answered it. He called me first. Me. "Hey." I spoke trying to sound normal, like I wasn't in the same room with him.

"M-Ma'k…" Aaron said softly. A few tears rolling down his face. "M-Ma'k I'm sc-scared.. I'm m-more than sc-scared.. I'm te-terrified..." A sniffle escaped him. "Hey, you don't need to be scared. I'm here aren't I?" I asked. "I-I wish you was _actually_ here… I'm in a hospital, blind and _br-broken_…" I hung up the phone. "But I _am_ here, Aaron." I said walking up to the bed.

I placed my hand on his and hung up the phone. A loud sob escaped him as his hand wrapped around mine. I placed the phone back on the wall before I sat down in my chair. "Hey," I spoke softly. "No need to cry." I said carefully wiping away the tears.

Aaron slowly stopped crying. "How long do I have to stay here?" He asked. The way he asked made him seem so small. His lip was trembling and he was flinching at every sound. "You don't like hospitals, do you?" I asked. Aaron looked in my direction, shaking his head. "I never had good experiences at hospitals..." Aaron said shakily.

"So when can I leave..?" He asked again.


End file.
